Cuddy's Anatomy
by Milena Barbosa
Summary: House está entediado,por isso vai atrás do seu passatempo favorito: Cuddy. Fanfic para a guerra Huddy X Hilson do orkut


Cuddy's Anatomy

by Milena

Já era noite em Princeton. House estava entediado em seu escritório, jogando em seu PSP. Milagrosamente já tinha cumprido suas horas na clinica e não tinha nenhum paciente naquela semana. Não queria ir para casa e nem dava para chamar o Wilson para beber, pois ele estava com Amber. Foi quando ele viu Cuddy passar pelo corredor. Pensou em se divertir um pouco chateando ela e assim segue para a porta e começa a observá-la. Cuddy andava pelo corredor, imponente como sempre e mais sexy do que nunca, ela vestia uma blusa com um decote moderado e uma saia bege de modelo bonito e corte bem feito. Devia ter custado uma fortuna, mas House não prestava atenção nisso, ele só sabia que era uma daquelas saias que destacavam seu _ass _e deixava a mostra suas belas pernas.

House não queria perder essa visão e passa a acompanhar os movimentos da médica com o olhar. Quando seus olhos já não conseguem acompanhá-la, ele se levanta e começa a segui-la pelos cantos do hospital. Alguns minutos depois Cuddy entra em sua sala; não demora muito e ela sai com sua bolsa e algumas pastas, pronta para ia para casa. Mesmo de longe House não a perdia de vista. Quando já estavam no estacionamento House hesita um pouco _" Será que devo segui-la até sua casa"_ ele pensou. Seus hormônios agiram rapidamente e outra voz ecoou em sua mente _"Claro, siga já essa mulher incrivelmente sexy"_. E ele o fez, pegou seu carro e a seguiu até em casa. Depois de estacionar, observa as luzes do andar de baixo acesas, e elas permanecem assim por pouco tempo. Em seguida, as luzes do andar de cima se acendem e House pode enxergar Cuddy pela janela do quarto.

Cuddy passa as mãos pelo rosto e depois massageia os próprios ombros, retira suas jóias e caminha pelo quarto arrumando algumas coisas. Ela sai do campo de visão de House por um bom tempo, algo como trinta minutos, dos quais House pensou em ir embora várias vezes, mas uma força maior o mantinha ali. Quando volta, Cuddy tem uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo e uma em seus cabelos. House fica hipnotizado com o que vê. _"Não feche a janela, não feche a janela..." _ele entoava quase como um mantra.

Primeiro Cuddy retira a toalha dos cabelos e começa secá-los delicadamente, brincado com seus cachos. Depois dos cabelos, assim como toda mulher com um pouco de vaidade ela pega um vidro de creme hidratante e inicia seu "ritual". Sentada em sua cama ela começa pelos pés, massageia um depois o outro, os cabelos lhe caiam a face e mesmo de longe House tinha uma bela visão de todos os movimentos que ela fazia, ele acompanhava aquilo tudo atordoado. _"Como um ato tão banal de passar creme hidratante podia ser tão excitante?"_ Ele se pergunta. Mas com Lisa Cuddy tudo é possível.

Ela termina o trabalho nos pés e se levanta deixando a toalha cair de seu corpo, pegando uma quantidade considerável de creme ela apóia uma das pernas na cama e, ficando semi-flexionada, começa a esfregá-la. E faz o mesmo com a outra perna. House continuava hipnotizado com o que via. O que ele não imaginava é que Lisa cuddy sabia que estava sendo espionada e que estava gostando disso.

Ela pega mais um monte de creme e começa a acariciar suas coxas fazendo movimentos circulares e logo depois fica de costas para a janela assim House pôde observar sua parte favorita do corpo dela.Cuddy adorava o poder que seu _ass_ tinha sobre House, por isso se demorou mais ali e passou longos minutos hidratando seu melhor atributo.Depois de massagear seus braços Cuddy concentrou sua atenção nos seios e também se demorou ali mais do que de costume, pois ela sabia que estava deixando House louco. Terminando seu hábito diário de hidratação corporal, Cuddy vestiu seu belo roupão lilás. Ela exibia um belo sorriso no lábios. House, que já estava suando (e uma boa parte de seu sangue freqüentando "partes baixas de seu corpo") começa a se preparar pra ir embora, a "festa" tinha acabado. Nesse momento ele percebe que Cuddy pega o telefone ao lado da cama e fica a imaginar para quem ela estaria ligando. Seu telefone toca fazendo-o pular de susto, e do outro lado da linha ele ouve a voz firme de Cuddy dizer:

"House, venha já aqui!".

Naquele momento Gregory House sentiu um frio na espinha. Tinha sido pego e provavelmente Cuddy o castigaria com umas 115.451.354 horas na clinica. Ele sai de seu carro e segue em direção a porta da casa dela, nem tem tempo de tocar a campainha e ela abre a porta. Seus olhos se encontram e House tenta se explicar:

"Eu..." É só o que ele tem tempo de dizer, antes de Cuddy o interromper.

"House, shut up and Kiss me". Ela fala e cobre a boca de House com a sua em um beijo urgente e ansioso que House corresponde na mesma euforia.

As mãos dela passeavam pelo corpo dele arrancando a jaqueta que ele vestia, já as mãos de House ainda estavam "tímidas", uma se mantinha na nuca dela e a outra a segurava pela cintura a fim de aprofundar o beijo. Suas bocas se separam por um tempo a procura de ar, porém seus corpos não se desgrudam e Cuddy guia a mão de House até o laço que prendia o roupão, milésimos de segundos depois a única peça de roupa que a médica usava já estava no chão. House fica por um tempo admirando aquele corpo que freqüentam suas fantasias desde a noite que eles tiveram há tanto tempo. Ele inicia as carícias pelo pescoço de Cuddy que escorrega a cabeça para trás deixando o caminho livre para a boca dele que continua a trabalhar descendo do pescoço para seus seios. Cuddy quase se desequilibra em êxtase com as sensações que ele estava proporcionando, entre alguns gemidos ela sussurra:

"Quarto"

House entende o recado e os dois seguem para o quarto dela, mas em nenhum momento seus corpos se desgrudam. Já no quarto as caricias continuam até não sobrar nenhuma peça de roupa de House, as mãos deles percorrendo o corpo um do outro como se tivessem mapas, sabiam exatamente onde tocar.

"Greg..."Foi a única coisa que Cuddy conseguiu dizer quando ele a penetrou, quando seus corpos se tornaram um só.

E Lisa se deixou levar pelo ritmo suave que ele ditava enquanto beijava seu pescoço, mas essa noite não era só dela, Cuddy sabia que o "ritmo" de House era outro, pensando nele ela aumenta a intensidade dos movimentos e pode ouvir os gemidos de prazer que saem da boca dele, que logo é coberta pela sua num beijo quente, delicado e apaixonado.

Depois de se amarem, ainda com as respirações ofegantes e os corpos fracos, House e Cuddy permanecem deitados com os corpos entrelaçados, a cabeça dela deitada no peito dele. Já House tinha uma das mãos enlaçadas com a dela enquanto a outra lhe acariciava os cabelos.

"Lisa..." House balbucia de leve, mas percebe que ela já tinha caído no sono.Ele lhe dá um beijo na testa e logo depois cai no sono também. Nada precisava ser dito, pelo menos naquela noite eles tinham voltado a ser Greg e Lisa.


End file.
